


Drabbles in Terrorist Town

by crazygreatwords (SamWithACrown)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Can't believe there's no content for TTT, Gen, Trouble in Terrorist Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWithACrown/pseuds/crazygreatwords
Summary: A collection of drabbles/ficlets based on various rounds of TTT
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Drabbles in Terrorist Town

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, listen, I know that 266 words aren't a drabble, but "Ficlets in Terrorist Town" didn't sound as good right?  
> I'm considering every round like an alternate universe, so unless specified every ficlet is a different continuity.

Micheal fumbled with the device over Ryan's dead body.  
"How the fuck does this work?" He muttered, hoping that the coms wouldn't pick it up.  
He turned the device around once more, and again it emitted a negative beep.  
He was so close to just throwing it off the helicarrier.   
"Jack, is it you?" He heard Gavin ask from where the remaining survivors were standing.  
It wouldn't take long before they realized that Micheal was the traitor, which meant that he didn't have much more time to-  
_There!_ The machine finally gave a positive beep, and Micheal helped Ryan back on his feet.

Jeremy and Jack kept arguing, the former one claiming Ryan's killing as proof of his innocence. Gavin was with them and Fawkes when he caught movement on the top of the other roof. He pulled out his sniper rifle to look closer.  
"Ryan is sneaking around over there." He called out as he took a shot, but his warning got drowned by the arguing.  
"Ryan no!" He screamed, as a sniper shot launched him down into the clouds below.  
Jeremy turned around, he and Jack asking the same question: "Wait, Ryan is alive?!" But he had shot him down himself-  
Fawkes fell down without a sound as he got hit, and Jeremy realized what was happening.  
"Oh there's a fucking-" he never finished the sentence as Ryan kept aiming with cold blood precision, Jack immediately falling after him.  
"Woo! Four shots, four kills!" Celebrated Ryan, raising up from his hiding spot.  
The four terrorists didn't even realize what had happened before dropping dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Video: [Hiding in the Helicopter](https://youtu.be/pN48K4dnuvQ)
> 
> Find me at [crazygreatwords on tumblr](https://crazygreatwords.tumblr.com), I'm always up to talk!


End file.
